Episode 399
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 505 p.2-19 and 506 p.2-5 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Franky | rating = 9.4 | rank = 4 }} "Break Through the Encirclement! Marines vs. Three Captains" is the 399th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Law and Kid's crews join the fight and defeat the rest of the Marines outside the Auction House. The three captains promise to meet and fight in the New World. Luffy's crew escapes with the help of the Rosy Life Riders. A mysterious figure that appears to be Kuma intercepts Kid and Law, and begins to attack them with lasers. Long Summary A marine rescue team enters the Human Auctioning House through the back door with the objective to secure the safety of the Celestial Dragons. Law throws the head that he previously severed back to the marines, shocking them as the head can still talk and feel its body. Law uses his powers to cut up numerous soldiers. Luffy goes into Gear Third. Kid uses his power to attract the marine's weapons to him. The force is so strong that even weapons inside the house fly to Kid, who uses it to build a massive metallic arm. The captains attack the soldiers as their crews walk out. The soldiers are commanded to attack the pirates without Devil Fruit abilities. Kid warns Luffy that the next time they meet, no mercy will be shown. Luffy replies that he will be the one who finds One Piece and laughs. Kid stares at him and Killer cuts down the solider attempting to attack Kid. Kid tells Killer that they are going to an ocean whereby people who do not have the guts to say that they will find One Piece will die. The Kid Pirates attack the approaching soldiers. A soldier prepares to cut Law but is defeated by Bepo. The Rosy Life Riders arrive and are ready to set off. The Straw Hat Pirates defend themselves while running towards the riders in order to make their escape. Law frees Saint Rosward's slave, Jean Bart, and invites him to join his crew. He accepts as long as it means being free from the Celestial Dragons. Law tells Bart to also thank Luffy, who made his freedom possible. The Straw Hat Pirates escape on the flying fishes except Franky, who complains about the speed of Motobaro. Kid gets shot by a beam and he angrily asks why his attacker is on the island. The Heart Pirates make their escape and break the bridge behind them. On the sea, Motobaro is moving at a faster pace due to the modifications by Franky. They pass by Grove 8 and Duval says that it should be the place where Peterman's base is. The Heart Pirates come across the Kid Pirates. Law questions why a Shichibukai is there. Law emerges from the beam attack unscathed. Law comments that he does not want to encounter an admiral on top of all the people he has met, saying that he will make him let them pass, incorrectly identifying his attacker, a Pacifista, as Bartholomew Kuma. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *As everyone leaves the auction house and notice the ruckus outside, Killer's hair appears to be missing (barring that he is only being seen at an angle where his hair isn't visible). Site Navigation ca:Episodi 399